High Tides
by Boxer216
Summary: Santana nearly drowned as a child, but something saved her. Now as a lifeguard it's her turn to save someone and maybe find love along the way. Mermaid!Brittany
1. Prologue

A/N: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

* * *

_Watching the tall buildings fade away from the sce__nery built an exciting anticipation within Santana. She couldn't contain the growing enthusiasm knowing how close they were. With remnants of the city dwindling behind them, her family drew closer to the coast, the coast that bore crisp sea air and majestic waves. Her small sneakers squeaked furiously with each bounce and jolt her body created from pure ecstasy._

_Her parents shared a loving look between each other seeing their daughter filled with so much joy. They took this trip to the California coast every summer in order to have quality family time seeing as Mr. Lopez was becoming frequently more busy at work as well as Mrs. Lopez. Their five year old daughter would ramble for days about the adventures they would have at the beach, playing in the sand and sea, creating wonderful memories. _

_They slowly pulled their car into the lot and exited the vehicle unhurriedly, whereas Santana bolted from the backseat the moment the car was parked. She immediately ran towards the bluff where she could see the silent beach waiting for her. Her parents simply chuckled and shook their heads seeing their young child standing in awe every year they arrived. It was as if she found a miracle every time her eyes lay upon the vast hills of sand and walls of water. _

_They began their descent to the warm sands, flickering large amounts up with each step in their flip-flops. Santana ordered where to place the beach blanket, proclaiming it to be the best spot and in perfect position with the ocean. She dashed around while her parents lay out the days' worth of supplies, including food, extra towels and toys to play in the sand with. _

_It wasn't long before the magnificent Lopez castle was constructed by princess Santana, with the help of Lord Lopez of course. She ordered him to build the largest moat the coast has ever seen. He gradually worked up a sweat realizing his baby girl definitely dreamed big. On the other hand, Mrs. Lopez laughed at her husband's willing ways to please his only daughter's wishes. _

_Afterward Santana plopped down on the beach blanket absorbing the warmth the sands emanated and enjoying the feel of the sun's rays on her face. She let out a deep sigh of content before rolling over and plunging into the food basket, claiming the cookies her mother packed. Shortly after lunch Santana desperately wanted to play in the ocean and jump waves, much like she had done the year before. _

"_Mama, can we go jump waves? Please, please, please!" She asked eagerly._

"_Of course sweetie, just give mommy one moment." She replied kindly. _

"_But hurry mom! I wanna catch that big one out there!" She said pointing out to the breathtaking waves._

"_Santana, give your mother a few minutes, we just finished lunch. You practically inhaled yours silly goose." Mr. Lopez chuckled. _

"_Fine." Santana grumbled loudly, huffing in annoyance. _

"_Honey, can you take her with you?" Mrs. Lopez asked turning to her husband._

"_But I have to take a business call here in a bit from my boss." He replied looking guilty._

"_I thought you told me you left your phone in the car?" His wife asked agitated._

"_Well I meant to… but he said it was really important." He tried to reason, however she wasn't giving any sort of response, clearly suggesting she was upset. _

_He reluctantly got up and grabbed Santana's hand walking slowly towards the water, looking over his shoulder at his wife one last time. She wore a scowl on her face and it didn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon. So he focused on his baby girl and having fun with her. _

_They leapt and bounded over the cascading waves that crashed over their knees, yelping in glee and amusement feeling the icy water chill their bodies. They awaited each new round of waves with delight, Mr. Lopez picking Santana up by the arms and swaying her back and forth as the waves continued. He felt the familiar buzz from his phone in his pants pocket, quickly placing Santana down. _

"_Baby, stay in the shallow end, I don't want you go any further than your ankles. I just have to take this call really quick." He said locking eyes with his daughter waiting for her to nod in understanding, which she did. He turned abruptly facing away answering the phone._

_However, Santana had always had a rebellious side to her, feeling motivated to break her father's rules. She ventured a few feet further, letting the water lap against her shins. Feeling brave she inched more into the wondrous water reveling at how daring she was. After reaching to her knees she was beaming with pride and turned around to gain her father's attention. Before she could boast of her achievement a cold current collided into her, knocking her down._

_She wasn't able to scream due to the shock of the wave hitting her so hard, she could feel the water overwhelming her as she attempted to stand by couldn't feel the sandy bottom. She struggled to kick her feet in the similar fashion demonstrated in swim class but found it did little to help her fight the tides. A rip current pulled her further out to sea, dragging her into rougher waves. _

_She beat radically against the water gasping for air as the salty liquid flooded her system. She could feel her body becoming weak as it strained itself to stay afloat. The waves crashed over her head submerging her underwater. She opened her eyes and saw the endless stretch of ocean. Panic began to settle as she realized her parents couldn't help her. Her heart racing erraticadely in fear. _

_She emerged to the surface choking on the water around her. She could see from a far her parents waving frantically at her, but she could only hear muffled shouts before the water came crashing down again. This time it dragged her further under, past the point she could attempt to stay above the tremendous force of water._

_Her body was spent, exhausted from fighting the strong waves. She could feel the oxygen being deprived from her mind as she gently closed her eyes willing her body to be swept away with the current. The edges of her vision began to blacken but she couldn't help but look out and see how the sun's rays penetrated through the clear water shining brightly below. It was but a glimpse she saw something flash in the sunlight. Confused she squinted harder but found it increasingly difficult due to the lack of air. Just as she began to close her eyes completely she felt a small hand wrap around her wrist and gently pull._

_It didn't take much force to guide Santana through the water because of her small frame. Santana noticed the small hand readjust before she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist pulling her closer to the individual. As curious as Santana was of what was carrying her she couldn't stop her eyes from closing, knowing she couldn't hold on much longer. _

_Whatever had her must have noticed picking up the pace quickly to the surface. It didn't take long, it was mere minutes, but to Santana it took an eternity. She felt her body shiver as the ocean breeze glided across her face, but she also felt her throat gurgle with the need to spit out the lodged water. _

_Santana was dragged upon shore and placed gingerly on the sand before a small hand pressed down on her chest, pushing down once, twice, three times before Santana turned on her side coughing hysterically all the water she consumed. Her breathing was ragged and her throat burned from the salt water, but she was able to take full breathes and revel in the warmth the sun radiated once again._

_Santana lay limp on her back recovering from the traumatic event, until a sudden thought struck her. Who or what saved her? She opened her eyes, temporarily blinded by the bright sun, to view her rescuer. What she was met with was a small girl with flowing champagne hair, similar to the color of the sand. Freckles sprinkled her nose with a rosy blush covering her cheeks. Her eyes were strikingly blue and possessed a natural kindness, demonstrating concern and compassion behind them._

_Santana scanned over this girl who appeared the same age as her. She found it strange that this girl was the one who saved her, seeing she was just as petite, but a little bigger. Santana examined the girl's attire and noticed the lack of. She wore a shell-clad top but what struck Santana the most was the girl didn't have any legs, but instead possessed a tail. A tail composed of rich blue and green scales that shimmered in the sunlight. _

"_Are you alright?" The small girl asked Santana. Santana just sat in confusion, staring wide-eyed at the girl in front of her. For several minutes she couldn't response. The girl chuckled lightly before speaking again._

"_Did you drink too much water? My daddy always tells me that's how you get hiccups, do you have those now?" She asked curiously, completely missing the Latina's disoriented state. Before she could respond, Santana's parents could be heard yelling down the beach, turning both the girl's attention towards them._

"_Do you want to be friends?" The blonde girl asked Santana genuinely, focusing intensely on mocha eyes. _

"_S-sure." Santana stuttered to shocked to really process anything._

"_Great! Just know you'll always have a friend in the sea!" She said excitedly giving the Latina a hug, stunning the young girl. Santana slowly raised her arms and returned the hug before pulling back looking at her parents rush towards her. _

_When she returned her gaze to the blonde girl, she was already gone, with the only glimpse of her tail vanishing under the sea as a reminder that she was real. Her parents wept seeing Santana was okay and prayed to the angel that had watched over her, even though Santana explained it was a little fish girl who saved her. Sadly her parents told her she was in shock and said it was all her imagination…_

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I slammed my hand down stopping the most annoying alarm ever. I relectantly roll over and look over at the window and notice the storm hasn't let up. Even though I live in California, we sometimes get freak storms during the summer, putting a damper on the beach season.

I rub my hands across my face in frustration. I lay looking up at the ceiling going over the same memory that keeps reappearing in my dreams. I have had it at least once a week since I was five. It's been fifteen years since the near death experience, but it still haunts me. The way the water closed around my body suffocating me and dragging me down to the depths of the ocean. It sends chills down my spine just recalling the horrid experience.

After that summer I was terrified of the ocean, or any water for that matter. I couldn't even handle baths when I got home, my parents enrolled me in some therapy to overcome my fear of water but it took several years before I could tolerate it. It wasn't until the end of high school that I decided to overcome my fear, deciding that becoming a life guard would change all of that. I know it was awful experiencing it, I would never wish for anyone else to go through it.

As I mentally prepared myself for the day I grudgingly got up and made coffee extra strong this morning. It looked disgusting outside. I couldn't help but notice the way the trees bent under the intense wind and the rain falling sideways. Most likely I would be helping Kurt and Quinn today in the shack, taking inventory of the rental gear.

I let my mind wander back to the dream though and continued thinking of the last fifteen years and how different my life has been since it. If the incident never happened I think mom and dad would still be together. They divorced when I was fourteen, they claimed it was for the best, but when I was caught in the middle I didn't care what the reason was. I just wanted it to end. Of course though it was only the beginning. I was asked to choose which parent to live with and because my mother supported me and never pressured me for anything more than my best, I chose her. To say my dad was furious was an understatement.

It wasn't until college that my dad and I started talking again. It was awkward at first but we have progressed through baby steps, granted it's hard over long distance. I am originally from Ohio, but decided college in California was the best fit for me. I have always loved the beach, even after the near drowning. I live about thirty minutes from the coast which is perfect access for a summer job as well as surfing.

I wouldn't know how to describe it to anyone, but I have this feeling like I am connected to the beach, but I don't know if I am just crazy or insanely in love with the beach. I never talked to anyone about the "friend" I made at the beach that day; she's always been at the back of my mind though. Anytime I brought it up my parents they always say it was a coping mechanism my brain made in the stressful situation I was in, but I was never convinced. I have never gone looking for her, but always question the possibility of what-if.

I walk to my room grabbing uniform, taking my time getting dressed, peering outside every few minutes getting lost watching the storm and thinking of old memories.

* * *

**(Brittany POV)**

"But Father you must listen to me!" I raised my voice to him, following closely behind him into the royal chambers.

"I will not. You will marry a nice merman such as Artie and be happy that I found someone suitable for you. In time you will learn to love him, you are the last of my daughters to be wed and I will not see you without a husband!"

"Why will you not let me choose who to love? I am more than capable of marrying whoever I see fit. You had done that with mother had you not?" I asked earnestly.

"Please do not bring up your mother." He softly pleads. "It still hurts my heart to think of her." I can't help but feel guilty bringing up my mother and seeing how his eyes turn a dark grey, overwhelmed with grief.

I lost my mother when I was young. She made a large impact on all our lives. She influenced the kingdom to join with sister clans and covens to become a whole and work collectively to continue to build the merpeople community. So why was it such a big deal? Because she was a human brought into our world.

My father would retell the story of how he and my mother met and fell in love instantly. He would admire her natural beauty and caring soul and her never ending optimism for the best. He has told me countless of times that I remind him so much of her. He has always felt responsible for her death, never finding it in him to forgive himself.

My father never explained how my mother became a mermaid but just had said that it was a difficult decision for her to make, leaving behind her life in order to create a new one. A life in which was thought to be fiction and fantasy, but because of this people from her past life tracked her down. They planned on hurting my father as much as they had been pained when my mother had left. They figured if they could not have her, then no one could… My family left our home to escape the future dangers after that, and so my father has now been reigning over these waters for many years now.

"Father, I do not wish to pain you more of speaking of her, but who is to say I cannot find love with a human? They are intelligent creatures and demonstrate-"

"No!" He cut me off. "They are careless and cruel at heart. They do not care for anything or anyone but themselves. Your mother was the only exception."

"You must not lose faith in humanity. Humanity is an ocean; if a few drops of ocean are dirty, the ocean does not become dirty." I explained to him. He shook his head, plopping down on his thrown and sighing heavily.

"Brittany, I don't want you to be near humans. I am doing what is best for you and that will be the end of this conversation." He concluded.

"You have become bitter and stubborn towards the idea of love! Your grief has blinded you from what can be. We are able to reunite with humans if we give them a chance!" I holler in agitation.

"Brittany, if they discover what you are, they will no longer see you as you, but a creature. A creature they will cage up and perform tests on, never releasing you until they dig every bit of evidence from your body and soul." He said threateningly, staring deeply into my eyes hoping I take his warning.

"If you will not let me willingly choose my future love then you leave me no choice." I say with tears in my eyes. I quickly exit, swimming as fast as I can out of the palace grounds away from his desperate calls.

It wasn't until I reached the outskirts of our home that I felt I could breathe. I kept swimming though enjoying the silence that surrounded me. The sea was my home, everything that I have ever known and probably ever will know. However I can change that. I glanced above me and could see the stormy sky above me.

I only had one experience with the surface world. My mother had let me swim freely playing with the sea animals as a little girl. I remember it was a beautiful that day because of the sun rays shining through the water. I was so curious of what it looked like out of the water so I swam up.

I gingerly poked my head up from under the water and was instantly met with a cool breeze sweeping across my face. I inhaled deeply smelling the salty air and listened intently on the seagulls flying above my head. It wasn't until I saw a girl splashing frantically in the waves. The current wasn't very strong for me because my father trained me until I could swim it by myself, but this girl was struggling.

The girl though was having trouble staying above the water, kicking and gasping for air as each wave crashed on her. She then didn't emerge after another wave and before I knew it I dove underwater and swam towards her. I made it to her in time to grab her wrist and pull her with me. It was an awkward angle so I readjusted her so I could hold onto her waist.

Once I safely got her onto shore it didn't cross my mind that I could be seen, I was too scared for the girl who wasn't breathing. I didn't know what to do because I could breathe underwater and above it, but I assumed humans could too? But she was lying there looking ghostly white and eerily still. I did the first thing and pushed down on her chest. I continued pushing until she coughed up the water, coughing until she could inhale large amounts of air.

I couldn't help but notice how strikingly different she looked compared to me. Her skin was a dark olive color, her eyes a rich brown. She was petite and fragile looking as I stared down at her. It wasn't until I saw below her hips I noticed what I think my mother called as legs. At the end was a foot, each with five toes. I glanced at my blue and green scales imagining what they would look like as legs.

After letting my imagination go wild, I asked if she was okay. But I was most curious of her and wanted to be friends with a human, the idea of it excited me. She was pretty shocked and I didn't have enough time to talk to her to ask her all my questions before having to leave. My parents were not very happy when they heard that story…

I couldn't help but think of all this as I continued to swim. I never saw her again and wished I made more of an attempt to be friends with her. I swam up this time and broke the surface breathing in the cool air. It was night time which was wonderful because there would be less chances of me being seen. The wind and waves were not as bad as I presumed them to be. I found a large boulder that I could lay on and rest my eyes before I go home. I am not sure how I will prove my father wrong about loving humans, but I am determined.

* * *

**There it is 1****st**** chapter down! The rest of the story will be in Santana's POV. Until the next chapter!**


	2. First Encounters

**A/N: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

* * *

Running late for the first day back to work was not how I planned my morning, but spilling my coffee on my shirt wasn't either. Quinn and Kurt are going to make my life miserable today, saying 'I told you so' when they predicted I would be late for some mundane reason.

We all live together in a four bedroom apartment, the fourth roommate bailed on us though due to lack of communication skills. The girl replied to the ad we posted about needing a roommate, she accepted then not even a week before she moved in she flaked. I didn't mind all that much, one less person to irritate me.

Quinn and Kurt are good roommates though, annoying at times but I can always depend on them. I went to high school with Quinn and we decided to move to Califonia together and that's when we met Kurt at the local college classes. We really clicked with him, and when I mean "we", I mean Quinn. I learned to tolerate his obsessive facial skin care and fashion statements, but he is a good guy.

As I approached the parking lot my car made an entrance with it's squeaking brakes and loud clunks. It isn't the most attractive or reliable car, but it works for now. It gets me from point A to point B, plus Quinn and Kurt never complain when they need a ride somewhere. I grab my bag from the backseat and what's left of my coffee and make my way to the shack to meet with tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum.

The shack was where most of the lifeguards and beach staff meet to get their assignments for the day. It's also a great place to escape when the beaches get crowded and you just need a break. The weather had calmed down since I woke up this morning, but it was still breezy and grey skies, making me pick up my pace.

"Mornin' bitches!" I holler kicking the door open sufficiently scaring Quinn.

"Good morning to you too Santana." Quinn greeted me with little enthusiasm and an eye roll.

"Where's lady face?" I ask placing my stuff on the table and pulling a hoodie out of my bag to put on.

"He's in the back grabbing check lists for us." She huffs throwing her tennis shoes into her locker.

"Ugh, we are doing inventory today aren't we?"

"Unless you want to go patrol outside?" Kurt announced emerging from the back with two clipboards in his hands.

"There wasn't anybody out there! So nothing to patrol, right?" I replied nonchalantly.

"Wrong Lopez." I spun around with the blood draining from my face. Sue Sylvester stood behind Kurt with her arms crossed looking foul this morning. She was our supervisor and lead trainer, meaning we had to follow every one of her orders with no exceptions.

"As a lifeguard it is your duty to protect anyone that walks onto this beach, even if they happen to be overinflated tourists struggling to walk in the sand! Do I make myself clear?" she said sternly.

"Crystal ma'am." I respond.

"Because of your lack of appreciation for this job, you get to start the first watch of patrol." I couldn't help by cringe at the idea of being in the cold. "And take Quinn with you. Me and Porcelain will begin inventory and then we will switch in the afternoon. Hop to it." She said dismissively.

Just after Quinn and I exited the shack, she turned to me and smacked me in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being dumb and unappreciative." She said agitated and stomped forward.

"Well sorry _Sue_."

"Seriously Santana, why did you want to be a lifeguard?" My face fell in guilt, knowing full well I am not putting as much effort as I normally would with being a lifeguard. I told her of my near death experience as a child but she sometimes uses it against me, not in a malicious way , but more so as a gentle reminder.

"To help save people. Save lives." I mumble quietly.

"Exactly San, we all want to help people and if that means patrolling a lifeless beach for a day, then so be it." She said softly. "Besides you never know when something exciting might happen."

"Yeah I doubt it." I chuckle looking around us. There were flocks of birds coasting in the wind and only one or two people walking with their dogs. Nothing compared to what it will be in a few weeks.

We continued walking down the beach talking about our summer plans and how the end of our semester went. We occasionally fell into comfortable silences and enjoyed each other's company. That's the great thing about Quinn, I have known her so long it feels like we are sisters and she doesn't feel the need to fill every second with conversation. But she did have moments of non-stop rambling like now…

"So I told him I wasn't interested and he kept on insisting-"

"Quinn look." I said cutting her off and pointing ahead. There was a young boy running hard towards us, clearly out of breath but pushing his body to reach us. I began a simple pace to meet with him so he wouldn't have to run as far and Quinn caught on and followed me.

"He- hel- help!" He huffed out once we reached him. He was a thin boy wearing jeans and an over sized transformers t-shirt.

"Take a moment to breathe, okay?" I put my hand on his shoulder as he was panting. He nodded his head before trying to catch his breath. I exchanged a look of concern to Quinn wondering where his parents were since the beach was deserted.

"Thereisagirldownthebeach!" He spat out in one quick breath.

"Woah, slow down buddy. Why don't you take a moment to just relax before you try and tell me what's going on." Again he nodded and inhaled deeply through his nose. Quinn remained standing watching as I crouched down and spoke with the young boy.

"Down the beach, there is a lady lying in the sand. I don't know if she's d-dead or just hurt." He said worriedly, clearly in shock.

"Okay, can you show us where you found her?" I asked him. Turning to Quinn I whispered, "Get Kurt on the radio tell him we will need to locate his parents as well as check this out." She nodded before walking away calling it in to Kurt and Sue.

"Where are you parents young man?" I asked gently, checking for any signs that he may be injured since he was shaking pretty badly.

"They said they would be right back, they just needed to pick up something from the hotel and would be back. I was bored and went on a walk and found the lady." He seemed to be getting upset again and I deiced it would be better not to ask any more about this lady.

"Okay buddy, we'll get you back to your folks in no time. But first I may need you to point me in the direction of where you found the lady so we can go help her." He lifted his hand and pointed straight ahead.

"She is near the creek, behind a large rock or something. Maybe it was some drift wood, I'm not sure." He said nervously.

"Thank you for letting me know. My friend Quinn will watch over you and return you to your folks okay bud?" I smile at him and he returns a shy smile back.

"Quinn, is Kurt on his way?" I ask her.

"Yes, so is Sue. They are bringing the quads and first aid kit." She replied.

"Great, how long until they get here?"

"Only a few minutes."

"Perfect. Quinn, can you look after the young champ here?" I ask presenting the young boy proudly to her.

"Why of course, he's a handsome fellow isn't he?" She asked giving him a wink, causing him to blush. "What might your name be?"

"Matthew." He replied shyly.

"How old are you Matthew?" Quinn asked getting down on her knees. She has always been great with kids, much better than me.

"I'm six and a half years old." He replied confidently, which made Quinn chuckle.

"Well Matthew why don't you and I start heading back and we can meet with some more lifeguards and get you home. How does that sound?" She asked putting her hand out to take, which he gladly accepted.

"Are you going to be okay walking back?" I questioned looking at the far walk we had made.

"Yeah we should be fine. Besides here comes Kurt and Sue now." She said squinting in the direction we came.

Kurt rolled up on the quad first closest to me and then Sue followed shortly behind. We generally only use the quads to cover large distances in times of emergencies. Seeing as this is the only major call we have had all day, it qualifies I suppose.

"Kurt you head out with Santana to where the girl was reported to be seen. I'll take Quinn and the young lad back with me and contact the parents." Quinn and Matthew crawled up onto the quad and held on tightly before zooming back to the shack.

"She'll want us to check in once we get to the sight. Which direction did the kid say to go?"

"West, towards the creek that splits the beach." I say striding towards the front of the quad.

"What do you think you're doing? I'm driving." He tries to challenge me.

"Not this time twinkle toes, move back or you'll walk." No one has time for his slow driving. He reluctantly gives up and slides back to allow room for me to get on. I quickly rev the quad and we jolt forward towards the creek.

We are there in only a matter of minutes. Granted being pelted in the face with the light rainfall wasn't pleasant but it doesn't matter because someone may need our help. I turn off the quad and hop off instantly walking towards the area of large boulders and logs lying about the creek while Kurt gets off shakily.

Some parts of the coast have logs wash up on shore and how it manages to get all the way up on the beach is beyond me, but when the waters get rough all kinds of things wash up on the shore. I look around for any signs of life, listening intently for cries or whimpers.

I move past a large split log and see what looks like legs on the other side, past a boulder. Tide pools surrounded the area, some easily deep enough to reach the knees if not the waist.

"Kurt bring over a blanket and first aid kit, I think I may have found her!" I holler over my shoulder and proceed to where I think she is lying.

I reach the opening of the creek and see a pale body immersed in the chill waters. The small current continued to pass by the blonde hair and limp body, she hadn't any clothes on and her body had began to take on a blueish tint. I sprinted over to her splashing in the small tide pools along the way.

I kneeled down in front of her and scooped her out of the water, carrying her over to some dry sand before placing her gently down again. I know number one rule as a first aid responder is to not move the victims because they have some injuries I am unaware of, but who knows how long she was in the water for. Her limbs felt like ice in my hands.

I scanned her body for any major injuries including cuts or broken bones and couldn't seem to find any. I made quick work and reached up to her neck to locate a pulse. I waited patiently to detect the faintest of pulses, terrified there wouldn't be one. My heart grew heavy with the thought this young woman died because I couldn't get to her fast enough, but then I felt it. The smallest beat that told me she was still alive.

I leaned down to hear if she was breathing or not and it was incredibly faint. I began to place my hands over her chest and pump down three times before giving her mouth-to-mouth. The moment our lips touched I was shocked, not by the coldness of them but by how soft. But it was short lived when I remembered she wasn't breathing, pressing again three times on her chest.

"Kurt! Kurt!" I yelled. He came around the corner quickly with the kit and blanket, placing it swiftly on her lower body to generate some heat.

"Do I need to get EMTs?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, she is barely breathing and her pulse is weak. I don't know if she will make it Kurt." I said sadly because I really didn't want her to die, she deserved more.

"She looks like she is suffering from hypothermia and possibly a concussion." He said inspecting her head.

"What? How do you know that?" I asked continuing to alternate between pushing on her chest and giving mouth-to-mouth.

"She sliced the back of her head on some rocks by the looks of it." He said lifting some of her hair and viewing the side of her head.

It was about the fourth time I gave her mouth-to-mouth she jolted up and laid on her side spitting out what seemed like buckets of water, breathing heavily. Her throat sounded raw by the sound of her heavy breathing.

"Ma'am can you hear me?" I asked gently touching her shoulder. She flinched at my touch before spinning wildly around to face me looking bewildered.

"Are you hurt at all?" Kurt asked her, she looked up at him just as confused.

"I am going to have to ask you to lie down please, we need to check to see if you're okay." I said soothingly to her and coaxed her to lay back down on the blanket.

She slowly reclined back but not entirely laying down. She looked weary and scared, unsure of what was going on around her.

"Can you tell me your name miss?" I ask her gently.

"B-b-brittany Pierce." She replied through chattering teeth, shivering violently and looking around her surroundings.

"Alright Brittany, do you mind if I examine you to make sure you are okay?" I couldn't help but love the sound of her name on my tongue. When she looked at me I felt my breath hitch. Her eyes bore into mine and I couldn't place this sudden feeling in the pit of my stomach. Her eyes were so familiar but yet raged with a cloudy blue-grey that I have only seen in the ocean before.

"Y-yes." She replied sheepishly tearing me out of my train of thought.

I shook my head before beginning my evaluation. I began at her neck and gently pressed on the muscles surrounding her neck.

"Does anything by your neck or head feel sore or painful?" I ask without making eye contact, knowing I'll get lost in her eyes again.

"No." She responded dryly. I continued further down to her shoulders and both arms, avoiding her chest considering I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. She held the blanket firmly around her body, most likely shielding herself from Kurt and the cold. It wasn't until I needed to examine her legs that she was reluctant to move the blanket from around her waist.

"Brittany I am going to have to ask you to remove the blanket. I can have Kurt turn around if that makes you more comfortable?" I asked. She stared at me with again fear, fear of what I was unsure. "It's alright, I promise." I assured her.

"But I don't, I can't-" She trailed off. Kurt walked off quietly, understanding she must have been uncomfortable.

"I just need to make sure you are okay, there is nothing to be afraid of alright?" I said with a smile, reaching slowly out until my hands were wrapped around hers. She gave a small nod before releasing her hold on the blanket.

I heard her gasp when her legs came into view, which I assume is from the cold. I looked up at her to get a read of her expression to make sure she was comfortable. She stared wide-eyed at her long legs, wiggling her toes slightly. The corners of her mouth picked up slowly the more she fidgeted in the sand. She bent her knees and made them straight several times. Clearly her legs were fine.

"Well Brittany it looks to me you are okay, probably still delirious from dehydration, hypothermia, and possibly a concussion. But can you tell me what happened? Or what you last remember?" I ask her placing the blanket yet again over her body.

"I was in the water, sitting on a large rock, resting my eyes for only a few minutes and then… I can't seem to recall what happened next." She said disoriented, reaching up to touch the back of her head. I gently grabbed her wrist before she touched the tender spot, locking eyes with her. Why would she be sleeping on a rock in the middle of the ocean I thought to myself.

"I don't recommend that Miss Pierce. You cut your head pretty badly and it will need to be looked at." I say letting go of her hand, which a part of me didn't want to.

We stare at one another for a while, absorbing each other's appearance. She looked so familiar to me and yet I have never met her. She possessed an almost angelic appearance. She had cascading blonde hair, gentle eyes, full lips. My thoughts scared me momentarily seeing as I haven't had any feelings like this for anyone. She curiously scanned over my face as well, not saying anything but just observing, she then looked down at my legs and I became confused, scrunching my eyebrows together.

"Santana EMTs will be here in less than five minutes." Kurt said interrupting our staring contest.

"Thanks Kurt, I will probably ride with them to the hospital to make sure she is okay." I said turning my attention back to see her lay down and close her eyes. Worry instantly stuck me with the worst possible thoughts.

"Brittany! Can you hear me? I need you to stay awake until EMTs get here." I say in a calmly fashion.

"I'm awake, just resting my eyes." She says sleepily.

"Brittany wake up, I know you want to sleep but you must stay awake." I say sternly, but she doesn't hear me as she has already started dozing creating soft snores.

EMTs come running around the corner with a stretcher and quickly ask for details about the young woman. They perform the same checkup as I had been trained to do and decided to treat her with a saline solution on the way to the hospital. They turn to me and ask if I will be joining them and I tell Kurt to inform Sue I will be heading out and will return shortly.

As we make our way to the main hospital, I noticed Brittany gripping the sheets tightly and begin to breathe heavily, her vitals beeping loudly and close together. I can't stop myself from reaching forward and grabbing her hand, gently pulling her fingers from the sheets and wrapping them around my small hand. Her body relaxes and her vitals return to normal and I lean just a little bit closer to her.

* * *

**Woo! Another chapter. Leave a review and the next chapter will be shortly posted. **


	3. New Beginnings

**A/N: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Thank you for the reviews/favs/follows!**

* * *

Chaos. That is the best description for what is happening around me. Brittany's heart rate plummeted not even a moment before getting to the entrance of the hospital doors, spiking worry and fear into the EMTs and nurses helping her. They rambled about the damage caused from the hypothermia and how it put a strain on her heart, rushing her away. I stood aimlessly outside in the waiting room, pacing back and forth, listening to the bustling noise of phones ringing and people chatting.

I don't know why I am so worked up over this person. It's not like I haven't saved people before. I have a brief moment of triumph knowing I saved a life and stopping a tragedy from happening but then move on to continue my job. But she has me hooked in and on edge, anxious for her health and recovery. Why does she matter so much? What about her makes her stand out? Taking a seat and thinking so much i began to fade in and out of sleep.

* * *

Being shaken awake is not my favorite, especially by a cranky Quinn. I groggily opened my eyes and looked up to see her and Kurt looking at me as if I was crazy. I straightened my neck out after having it kinked to the side for so long, allowing the muscles to stretch and bones to pop.

"First off have you been here the whole time?" Quinn asked amazed.

"Yes. What time is it anyway?" I asked looking around for a clock.

"It's a quarter 'till six. You've been here for five hours Santana. Have you even had anything to eat since breakfast?" I scrunched my eyebrows together confused, had it really been five hours? It felt longer.

"Sue is also pissed you never checked in with her, but we covered for you and said you contacted us and told us where you were at." Kurt mentioned handing me a granola bar to nibble on.

I grumbled a thanks for the bar before slowly opening it and taking small bites out of the bar, grinding the bits and pieces until there was nothing left, taking my time. My body felt exhausted and heavy. I looked around the waiting room and saw only a few people here that were here earlier as well.

"Thanks for covering for me, I appreciate it." I said genuinely.

"Why have you been waiting here San?" I stood up and looked at Quinn as if she had three heads.

"To make sure Brittany is okay." I said firmly walking towards the garbage to throw away the wrapper.

"Who's Brittany?" Quinn asked turning to Kurt.

"The girl we found on the beach and EMTs took away. Santana found her and helped resuscitate her." Kurt replied nonchalantly.

"So then why did you stay here? You know she is in good hands here with trained personnel and doctors on call." I stood there speechless because I really didn't have a good answer for her besides the fact I needed to be sure she was okay and safe.

"Just being a responsible life guard and following through on saving people." I said looking away from her questioning gaze. Just then a doctor who had helped wheel Brittany away emerged from two massive white doors scribbling down some things on a clipboard.

"Anyway, be right back." I say making my way towards him, leaving Quinn and Kurt to follow me.

"Excuse me sir?" I tap his shoulder from behind in order to gain his attention. He spins around with a small smile on his face.

"Yes?" he asks politely.

"Did you happen to help a young woman earlier today? She has blonde hair, blue eyes?"

"Yes I did. Are you friends of hers?"

"Sort of… We are lifeguards from coastal patrol and found her on the beach." I explain to him.

"Oh, well what may I help you with?"

"I was hoping you could tell me how she is doing?" I asked quietly.

"I am afraid I cannot divulge that information to you, unless you are family or relatives." He shrugged his shoulders, looking sympathetic.

"Actually sir, my friend and I checked with local police for any missing persons and found no cases that fit this girl's description. We had police run her name and couldn't find her nor any family members. I do not believe she has anyone." Quinn stepped up speaking confidently.

The doctor eyed her for a moment, judging whether Quinn was telling the truth or not. He must have believed her because he waved his hand at us to follow him. The halls were bleached white, the only streak of color was the solid blue stripe lining the wall. It was depressing to say the least but I kept my sight forward focusing on where he was taking us. We arrived shortly in front of a room where I could see the young woman I saved earlier, Brittany.

I immediately walked straight into the room without a hesitation, but the doctor pulled on my elbow before I made it past the door frame.

"Miss, I would encourage you not to wake her. I must explain a few things to you before you enter he room." He said to me with soft eyes. I stood next to Quinn and Kurt with my arms folded across my chest, listening intently to what he had to say.

"This young woman, Brittany Pierce, she has been through a traumatic event and is confused with what has happened to her and how she got here. I cannot stress to you that she is weak and needs her rest as well as someone to look after her. As I understand, you said that she had no family correct?" Directing his question to Quinn, to which she nodded.

"This may be inconsiderate of me to ask of you, but is there any way you can take this woman into your care? I know that this proposition sounds incredibly strange, but I am genuinely concerned for her health if she is released and has no one to look after her during her recovery, causing herself more damage than good. It would not have to be for long, but just long enough for her to get healthy and back on her feet, so to speak."

"Uh, I really don't know what to say." Kurt sputtered out surprised.

"May we have a moment to discuss this amongst ourselves doctor?" Quinn asked raising an eye brow.

"Of course. I'll be back to check on her vitals in a bit. Take all the time you need." He said walking down the hall.

We all stood there speechless over the unpredictable proposition. Yes, I wanted to take her in without a second guess, but I had to be logical about this. We know nothing about this girl besides we found her on the beach nearly dead. For all we know she can be a trouble-maker, a murderer, a thief? But I doubt any of those things, why though? Maybe it was the way she looked at me, her eyes filled with innocence.

"Well, this has turned into an eventful day." Quinn said sarcastically.

"Did you manage to get the kid back to his parents?" Kurt asked trying to redirect things to a lighter note. Quinn simply walked over to the wall and leaned against it.

"Yeah, his parents had no idea what had happened, but once they calmed down everything was fine." She said rubbing her forehead.

"That's good." I manage to say. "But don't you think we need to address this issue?" I say pointing to Brittany's room.

"Well what are we supposed to do? Adopt some stranger for a few weeks? Do you know how crazy that sounds!" Quinn said incredulously.

"I know but what if you were in her shoes?"

"Quinn, she doesn't have anyone." Kurt reminded quietly.

"So what we just assume we can trust her and be fine with that? What do we do when she is all better and has nowhere to go, then what?" Quinn asked irritated. I knew she wasn't mad at us, but the situation at hand was causing her to be anxious, which turns into anger.

"We will think about that when it arises, but I think we should help her Quinn." Kurt said confidently, calming her doubts and fears. She eyed him skeptically before softening her facial features and giving in.

We all approach Brittany's room quietly before taking a seat in the chairs near her bed. I take my chair and scoot it closer so I'm right at the edge of her bed. I don't feel like it would be proper of me to grab her hand though, not with Quinn and Kurt right there. That would be difficult to explain, hell I can't even explain it.

The machines she is hooked up to make a steady, rhythmic beep. In an eerie way, it's soothing, knowing she is alive and on the mend. Her skin has become more pink and lively, a massive improvement from when I first saw her lying in the tide pools.

"Hello again." The doctor announced himself knocking on the door, pulling our attention away from Brittany's sleeping body.

"Have we reached a decision?" He asked happily. If I didn't know better I would assume he just wants to pawn her off.

"Yes, we have sir. We will gladly welcome her into our home temporarily." Quinn replied gracefully.

"Wonderful if you follow me we can go over some paperwork." He gestured to both Quinn and Kurt.

"Are you okay to stay here?" Quinn turned to ask me.

"Yeah of course. You know me and paperwork, we don't get along. Too much reading." I said giving her a devilish smile and a wink. She knows that I never read anything more than a paragraph, hence she had to do all the apartment paperwork.

"You are such a bother sometimes." Quin chuckled leaving the room. I couldn't help but shake my head and laugh myself.

"Father.." I glanced up and saw Brittany starting to stir, gently mumbling. I quickly slide my chair back away from her bed, afraid that I may startle her if she sees me so close. I wander why she would call for her father if she supposedly doesn't have family? Maybe she is religious?

She tiredly opens her eyes and looks up at the ceiling, scanning each tile and squinting to examine the boring pattern. She looks down at her bed and notices the tubes and machines she's hooked up to and quickly gets antsy. She begins to panic and pulls out the IV from her hand and yelps in pain.

I jump up quickly and stop her from ripping anything else out. I hold onto her hands and she struggles to relax. She is overwhelmed with her environment and she doesn't know what to do. I have a gentle, but firm grip on her hands to prevent her from getting antsy again, even though I can hear her starting to whine.

"Brittany." I say her name trying to soothe her, staring directly at her eyes until she can only focus on me. Her breathing has picked up because of her fear but once she locks eyes with me I have her full attention.

"You're okay, there is no need to be scared or worried. The IVs you're hooked up to are to help you feel better." I reassure her, releasing her hands and sitting back down slowly in my seat.

She watches as I sit back down and then looks at the room we are in again. She glances down to the gown she is wearing and gingerly brings her fingers to the collar before rubbing the material between her fingers. She notices the wristband that's tightly wrapped around her small arm and begins to mess with it, I'm guessing to rip it off. She gives up after several minutes.

I feel bad that I haven't asked her how she is doing yet. But there is no telling she even remembers me, which may be even stranger if I don't explain why I am here…

"Brittany, do you remember me?" I ask her softly. She finally has relaxed and laid back in the bed enjoying the soft pillows behind her, releasing a heavy sigh.

"Yes, you were on the beach talking with me." She replied with a smile. "What is your name?"

"Santana Lopez." I reply.

"Thank you Santana Lopez for saving my life." She says genuinely, smiling brightly at me. I can feel my face flush by the way she is looking at me. I cough awkwardly before speaking.

"It wasn't a problem, just doing my job." I said to her, returning the smile. Just then Quinn and Kurt walked in laughing.

"Hey look Sleeping Beauty has awaken!" Kurt exclaimed happily.

"Excuse my dear friend, he is obsessed with Disney princesses." Quinn said joyfully.

"That's because he wants to be one." I say jokingly, sending a playful wink.

"Yeah whatever you probably just want to play the evil villains, it would fit your personality so well." He laughed heartily. Brittany just looked on at our lively banter and smiled, giggling at our jokes.

"How rude of us, we should introduce ourselves." Quinn stated. "I'm Quinn Fabray, this is Kurt Hummel, and this is-"

"Santana Lopez." She said finishing Quinn's sentence for her. Quinn looked to me with a surprised look, as did Kurt, waiting for me to give an explanation. I opened my mouth, but before I could get a word Brittany continued.

"She saved my life today." She said sweetly. I turned my gaze down to the floor embarrassed for some reason.

"That she did." Kurt said slowly. "Well, I have some great news to tell you Miss Pierce." Kurt continued from the awkward pause in the conversation.

"Brittany. You can call me Brittany Kurt." She said charmingly.

"Well Brittany, we have a surprise for you." He said excitedly, pausing to build anticipation.

"Out with it Kurt." I spat at him, getting impatient.

"We are going to temporarily adopt you!" He announced. Brittany scrunched her eyebrows looking thoroughly confused, so he continued. "Well not really, not legally, we are going to take care of you until you are better and on your feet. How does that sound?" He asked enthusiastically.

She looked down at the foot of her bed and stared incredulously at her toes, watching them wiggle back and forth. She sat there and looked deep in thought, contemplating something. She then looked between the three of us and bit her lower lip.

"That sounds wonderful!" She said brightly.

"Great, then we can get you out of here before you know it." Quinn said before leaving the room to finalize some release papers.

"Welcome to the family." Kurt greeted her with a hug and she returned it happily.

* * *

"So down this hallway is your room and it's not much right now but you can holler if you need anything from Santana, who is across the hall, or me, just next to the bathroom, little bit further." Quinn explained to Brittany as we wheeled her through our apartment. She had been too weak to walk yet, so we managed to snag an old wheelchair.

"Are you hungry at all? Maybe thirsty?" Quinn asked politely.

"No, thank you Quinn. I'm just feeling run down is all." She managed to say through a yawn.

"I could only imagine. Um, I think Santana might have some extra clothes you can borrow, if not I do."

"Thanks Quinn, you're incredibly kind." Brittany replied sending Quinn a thankful smile.

"I hope you enjoy your time here. Please don't feel bashful about anything, our home is now your home. Sweet dreams Brittany." Quinn said walking to her room.

"So you ready to hit the hay?" I ask cheerfully.

"The what?" She asked confused. It was adorable hearing the confusion in her voice.

"For bed I mean." I chuckled wheeling her into the spare room. There isn't any furniture in the room, just a queen bed with some bedding and a single vanity mirror.

"I am going to grab you some clothes really quick. Help yourself to jumping on the bed." I joked hoping I could get her to smile.

"Unlikely to happen." She laughed as I left the room to grab her some clothes. I couldn't fight the smile forming on my lips.

I quickly grabbed the comfiest and warmest clothes I could find, knowing that a hospital gown is the worst thing to sleep in. I could only imagine what she is going through right now. Having complete strangers taking you in and not having any family or friends to depend on or ask for help. It breaks my heart, maybe we can become friends and then she'll have someone to lean on.

I return back to the room to find she hasn't moved and she is staring intently down at her feet, moving her toes back and forth, smiling as each one moves. I can't help but giggle since it seems like such an odd thing to find amusing.

"You haven't moved silly." I say tossing the clothes to the bed.

"I know." She says sheepishly.

"Are you still feeling weak?" I asked concerned kneeling down in front of her. She gives a small nod before briefly looking up at me.

"Alrighty well nothing to be ashamed about. Put your arms around my neck." I instruct her as I come to the side of the wheelchair. She does this and waits for further instructions.

'You ready?" I ask smiling.

"For what?" She says curiously. I slide my arms around her legs and back and lift her from the chair with swooshing sounds, gliding her over to the bed and gently place her down until she lands against the pillows in laughter.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that you know." She says through giggles.

"That's what friends do though!" I respond enthusiastically.

"Do you want to be friends?" She asks shyly, twiddling her thumbs.

"Sure." I answer and kept help feeling nostalgic. She beamed me a wide smile before crawling under the covers, completely ignoring the clothes on the bed.

"Um, so if you need anything to hesitate to holler for me. I will leave my door open just in case okay?"

"Okay." She replied contently, snuggling deeper into the comforter and pillows. I began to close to door before she called out one last time.

"Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you again." She said sleepily. I simply smiled at her before leaving her room quietly, tiptoeing back to my room.

I fell asleep that night looking forward to our new roommate and possibly a new friendship.

* * *

**Tada! Slow buildup I know, but more Brittana interaction to come! **


End file.
